


Tag, You're It

by witchbreaker



Series: The Good Boy [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Consensual Chasing, Cupiter, D/s overtones, F/M, Topping from the Bottom, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine isn't the only one turned on by a good chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It

Jupiter lives a busy life. It's up at four to work, done by eight. Nights are filled with studying inter-galactic law and history under her blanket. Her days off had once been spent at the mall staring at things she could never afford. Now she disappears to a bee filled farm house for self-defense lessons and learning things about space-life that can't be found in books. She doesn't miss the mall. Jewelry and expensive dresses lost their appeal after her run ins with the Abrasax siblings. 

She _does_ miss the minuscule amount of private time she had before finding out she was a reincarnated space queen. She has a boyfriend now and, dammit, she wants to be able to do more than just a quick kiss. Jupiter is into a lot of things, mostly Caine, _god_ he ticks so many of her boxes, but exhibitionism isn't one of them. 

Which is why she lied to her mother about where she's spending the weekend, got Kiza to secretly tell her when her and Stinger will be off world going through applicants for her Royal Guard, and is currently navigating the field of wheat the stretches for miles around Stinger's property. Caine doesn't know she's coming and Jupiter is looking forward to surprising him. 

Well, as much as she can. Her boyfriend is cruising the air currents and has suddenly turned in her direction. At least she got closer than the last time she tried to sneak up on him. Jupiter activates her flying boots and launches herself into the sky. Caine dives to her location, worry etched in his face. Jupiter smiles at him and makes lazy circles in the air. Showing that she is alright and nothing is attacking her. He slows down, relaxing as he comes to her side. It hits her hard how much she missed him. They've barely been able to see each other these last few weeks and it feels like eternity. She reaches out a hand, brushing his arms as they pass by each other. Just these fleeting touches are enough to make her giddy with anticipation. 

They cruise around the property, going slower and slower until they are hover in front of each other over the wheat field. 

"Hello your majesty." He murmurs into her ear. 

"Hello to you too." 

"Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Hmm," She ran a hand through his hair. "It's been too long since we've seen each other." His smile is tiny and shy but so precious. 

"You only have to ask and I would come." 

"I know, but a little birdy told me that you'd be alone today and it's been way too long since we had just us time." He leans in so that his faces is barely inches from her's. 

"And what would her majesty like to do with this time?" A wicked idea pops into her head. 

"We should play tag or 'escape and evade' since I'd never catch you." Caine blinks. Jupiter grins and rakes the hand in his hair down his neck. Something she knows he loves. Sure enough, a shiver runs through him. "Catch me." 

Jupiter takes off at much faster speeds than before. She doesn't need to look behind to know that Caine is following her. A good chase gets them worked up in awesome ways and she's put that little fact to good use on multiple occasions. 

She soared into the sky reaching higher and higher and then abruptly cuts the power to her boots and plummets past Caine. The trick gives her some space between them. He catches up quickly enough. Jupiter has never managed to evade him for more than a few minutes at best. It's a gentle embrace, she doesn't need to test it to know he'd let her go without prompting. She doesn't waste time trying. Pulling his head down, she kisses her way into his mouth.

God, she missed this. Missed the warmth of his mouth and how he's so careful when he does it. Like he's mapping out every single detail of her lips. She missed the edge of his teeth and the way he tastes like how she imagined stardust would taste. Earthy and a small explosion at the same time. 

Breaking apart, Jupiter gulps in air. It tastes dull compare to the fire that she was just handling. Caine seems to agree as he too is panting. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she takes off. She feels his hand skim her shoulder as her tries to grab her again. This time she ducks behind the trees scattered around. Weaving in and out of them as Caine's wings beat through the sky behind her. Jupiter sees them descend in front of her just before he catches her again. 

She spins around so she can press herself flush against him. _God_ that feels good. Their hips are lining up perfectly as their lips meet. His dick is filling out and rubbing against her pussy in a delicious way. She's pretty damn sure she's soaking through her pants right now and can't give a fuck. This is definitely ending with her riding his cock until they both can't walk straight. Jupiter slides her mouth down his neck. Sucking and nipping as she listens for the way his throat moves when he's trying not to show how desperate he is. 

"Your majesty." Jupiter's breath hitches as that hits her right in her happy place. The only thing keeping her from dragging them both to the ground is that Caine doesn't sound nearly wrecked as she wants him to be and that just won't do. Slipping away again, she's all speed this time. No loops or fancy tricks to keep them apart. Caine drops down in front of her and she keeps going. Slowing down just enough so that it doesn't hurt when he's pressed up again the side of Stinger's house. They are already kissing when they bump into it. Jupiter slides one hand into his pants and works them open. Caine groans when she fishes his cock out. Oh _yeah._

Jupiter drops to her knees without warning and there's a thud of Caine's head hitting the wall again when she takes it into her mouth. Deep throating isn't in her skill set, but Caine never seemed to mind that she couldn't take all of him. He always looks at her with adoration and amazement when she does this. To be honest, he's making her totally addicted to giving blow jobs. It's the best kind of head trip to see that look on his face when she licks stripes from his base to tip. To know that this badass, Legionnaire who can tear through bounty hunters and alien dragons like they were nothing was pinned in place all because _she_ had a hand on his hip. To hear whimpers escape his throat; a few at first gaining momentum until they were a constant stream of hicks and gasps. It was the best thing ever. She then remembers about where this is going. Well, in the top five at least. 

Jupiter raised both her hands and gently petted her boyfriend's outstretched wings. Caine knees quake before locking up. 

" _Your majesty please_." She does it again, going with the grain of the feathers. Over and over as her gentle touch contrasts with the harsh way she's sucking him. His pleas are like an eruption to the lava pooling in her pussy. It's all 'your majesty' 'please' 'my queen' with a few 'Jupiter!'s thrown in. She might just come from this alone. Can you come just from words? Jupiter isn't sure, but _boy_ would she be happy if she could.

The cleaning lady/space queen/owner of Earth gotten good at judging when her wolf-angel-hybrid boyfriend is about to come and pulls off at that moment. Scrambling she bolts away, sticking to the ground. When she gets farther than she expected she looks back and see Caine staring at her dazed. She grins at him and makes a come hither gesture. Jupiter turns back around and takes two steps before he is pinning her to the ground. 

Caine's knees bracket her's as he stretches himself over her back. His face is buried in her neck leaving kisses there as his dick rubs into the crack of her ass. Forget riding, she can totally work with this. Pushing up, she gets one hand to the button on her jeans. Caine backs off for a second before he realizes what she is trying to do and gives her a hand. One armed wraps around her waist and holds her in place so she can use both hands to push her jeans and panties down in one go. When she's resting on her hands again, Caine is back pressing flush against her. His dick brushes up against her pussy, catching but not going in. 

"Caine, you are going to fuck me. Right. _Now_." A full body shiver makes him hesitate for a minute before lining up and sliding home. _Yes_. 

Jupiter moans. Thrusting back as he moves forward. His arm moves from her waist to her hip so that he can rub her clit. That's it. She's done. Her orgasm is so so good. It races through her like lightning. She thinks she blew a gasket, she _definitely_ screamed Caine's name. A first but something she wouldn't mind repeat. He comes as her's fades from fireworks to a warm glow. 

" _Jupiter_." She's really glad her orgasm is fading because hearing the hoarse, loving way he says her name as he comes is totally worth it. Jupiter pulls off of him so that she can turn around and look him in the eyes. 

"Caine." Her voice is incredibly mushy. It goes with the gentle way her hands hold his face and the sweet kisses they share. "My Caine." 

"Always your majesty." She smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Good boy." They should probably get off of the dirt and take a shower but holding Caine is a much better option right now. They'll get up when the dirt and cooling sweat reminds them that there is hot water and a comfy bed in the guest room that is perfect to cuddle on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be it's own thing, but the writing demanded I link it up with A Present so here we are. Yeah. I bow to the porn muses. 
> 
> I will be doing more Cupiter smut. Prompts welcome.


End file.
